fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Jack the Ripper/@comment-34480426-20180410223347/@comment-34208015-20180416210058
If MHX skillset looks bad to you it's because the skillset is not coherent with MHX Assassin class. If it was on a Archer this unit would have been considered as the most broken Archer of the game. Objectively speaking MHX 3rd skill is extremely powerful: it's a 3 turns +50% damage and +100% star gen against Sabers, in term of brokeness it's just one tier below Hero Creation EX. Unfortunately it's on an Assassin and not on an Archer so you can't stack it with class multiplier: a shame... that's the pessimistic way to this skill. A more optimistic way to see this skill is to consider that MHX doesn't need a 3 turns +50% damage up against rider to cut them in pieces and that skill makes MHX more versatile: with this skill up you suddently get a berserker like servant against Saber without the issue of taking double damage. Now what point of view to adopt is up to you. Fire Support EX is RNG reliant indeed but it's an AOE stun with high proc rate, the CD is a bit long so I can understand that people don't like it. Personally I see it as an emergency manoeuvre to try to evade a bad end. But a stun is always to have (if used smartly). Saber of Stars is an extremely good skill that provide significant supply of crit stars for offensive and utility purposes but grant also a 1 turn invuln with only 5 turns CD: I think there is no shorter CD for this kind of skill. In theory in means that MHX can always evade Saber, Lancer, Rider, Caster and Berserker NP (in pratice it's more complicated of course). On the other hand Jack has: 1- A mana burst tied to a evade: 6 turns CD. Not only the CD is drag down because of the dodge but sometimes you'll be forced to waste you offensive asset for emergency defensive manoeuvre: it can happen quite often when unlucky in a fast paced boss fight. 2- A buff strip. Relatively useful in story mode and event farming but completly useless in the recent Challenge quests since most bosses got unremovable gimmicks (just look at Setsubun or KnK rerun CQ) 3- A 2,5k HP targetable heal. Always nice to have but it probably won't replace a true healer. So it has a really limited utility. Personally I think Jack needs skill update. I consider that only her 1st skill is 100% useful and yet it can be troublesome to use it. The 2nd and 3rd skills have limited utility (when not completly useless) on Jack kit. MHX skills are individually more powerful than Jack skills. Now if we consider synergy between each skill, MHX skills doesn't do better than Jack skills. Both skillset are just a bunch of independant tools with no synergy. That's being said, I still prefer Jack over MHX because she has better star gen, NP gen, wider niche and a on demand damage booster not tied to her niche.